


In love with a sex addict

by distantdarkness



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantdarkness/pseuds/distantdarkness
Summary: Trafalgar Law, particularly was dealing with his monotonous college life until a certain person comes and messes everything like a storm.





	1. An electrifying begining

Apparently, coming out of home wasn't a good idea. If he knew his night would be as fucked up as this one, Law would've just hibernated in his sanctuary. Because his sweet and innocent best buddy Bepo asked him to hang out, he couldn't refuse and now he's drowning in the gossip of a certain freshman. 

"Did you hear about him?" Penguin questioned with genuine curiosity in his eyes.

"Who?" Law asked.

"The freshman everyone's talking about." Shachi replied.

Ikkaku, the au courant of the squad and the medical departmeent of the college informed, not looking away from her phone, "He's the youngest of the power brothers of the college."

"You mean Ace and Sabo of Economics department?" Bepo sqeaked.

"How many power brothers do we have? You're dumb Bepo." Shachi and Penguin huffed. Bepo didn't mind and continued to drink his orange juice.

"What about him?" Law questioned nonchalantly, continuing to sip his drink.

"Rumours aren't really positive." Ikkaku sighed, putting her phone away. "Apparently, he's had a bad repuatation since his middle school days. You know, like fighting. He used to be a delinquent."

This grabbed the attention of Law who was carelessly sipping his drink.

"His friends are too." Penguin added with a serious tone.

"Yeah. Well, rumours are also that he's a sex addict and it hasn't even been 2 whole days since freshmen were welcomed, the guy has slept with Kidd of engineering department."

Everyone was dumbfounded.

"Woahh. I didn't know that." The Penguin Shachi duo yelled in unison. That attracted few unwanted and exasperated glares from the surrounding people. 

Ikkaku huffed, "How did you not know? This caused a humongous deal of commotion earlier this morning. The guy didn't go home and this morning. Ace found that garnet haired clown and his brother butt naked in the dorms and he and Sabo beat Kidd up."

"Doesn't his brothers know about his.. ummm..addiction?" that child-like blonde (Bepo) asked raising his brows in surprise.

"Yeah. But you should've known by now how those extraterritorial brothers get. Remember the time, Ace was drunk in this club and couldn't stop wailing and bragging about his nasty yet cute little brother? Lol. It still makes me guffaw. That was cute tho."

"Law and Bepo missed that." Shachi mentioned, laughing with Penguin and Ikkaku.

"So yeah. What was his name aga-" before Penguin could complete what he was saying, their attention was successfully captured by voice louder than music.

"Let's party" -among the light crowd of the lesser known club compared to the one streets away, a voice was heard, clearly waving from the throat of a brunette guy who slammed open the double doors. The voice was one of a teenaged boy but body said something else. Short and a slender structure raised both hands like some kind of triumph sign. Slim waist was revealed due to the shirt raising with his hands and his legs were showing naturally because of the shorts he wore. It was overall showing a lot of skin. 

The boy stopped momentarily may be for spotting a place. All the people of the club was hostilely staring at the guy who just broke their warm up atmosphere. Even with all those heavy glares on his smooth olive tonned skin, he practically ran towards the counter where Law and his squad was sitting. 

"Hey hot stuff." The boy huffed to Penguin, voice dried as sand may be from running and screaming louder than the speakers. On closer look, the boy was kinda cute: round eyes, small button nose complemented by cute cupid cherry lips. The boy's face was round and chin was distinctly small, skin smoother than butter and hair as messy as bed head. Overall, he was really cute in comparison to a lot of people.

"Wanna come with me?" He winked, licked his bottom lips, took Penguin's glass of booze and drank from it. Five of them were completely staggered by the act.

"Oi Luffy"_ gruff voice from behind called out_ " stop hitting on random guys. It's dangerous." The guy who warned Luffy had green hair, muscled structure and a mean-looking face.

"Besides Ace will get mad if he gets the news of you hitting on random people again."_ a red head, busty girl wearing a mini-skirt and crop-top revealed.

A few people were standing behind the pair - a blonde with blue eyes (one of the eyes covered by bangs), a long-nosed fellow with dreaded locks, a brunette with blue eyes and perky breasts, a bosomed bluenette and a weird guy with blue hair wearing sunglasses at night. Okay. So there are quite a few companies.

Recovering from the sudden electrification, Penguin cleared his throat and revealed. "Sorry dude. I'd rather go with those sexy ladies behind you. You're cute tho." 

"Oh, c'mon." Luffy complained with a pout to which Law thought his heart skipped a beat. HE JUST THOUGHT.

"So you're the Luffy everyone's talking about." Ikkaku inquired.

"Hey lady, wanna go out with me?" This was the second time Luffy's random proposals were almost leathal shock.

Ikkaku cleared, "sorry but you ain't my type, hun. But we can talk and have few drinks if you want to. Let's move to a place that can hold the lot of us."

They moved to the corner of the club that has few leather couches, long enough to hold them all. Luckily, that spot was empty. After sitting, introduction was done and drinks were ordered. Luffy who was again hitting on the bartender sat beside Law. 

"Okay, so are you really sex addict? Sorry." Bepo asked, eyes averted from everyone who were staring at him, plainly shocked, for his sudden bombshell, clearly scared of the gazes at him. 

"Yeah. You wanna sleep with me?" Luffy asked nonchalantly to which Bepo flushed and nodded a NO. 

The bluenette who introduced herself as Vivi spoke in a very panic-stricken tone, "Ace is calling. What do I do?" Everyone in the group was now panicked, save for Luffy.

"Tell your boyfriend we're at usual place. He's outta town so he ain't checking on us today. Relax and lie smooth." Nami said.

At that time, Luffy moved closer to Law by every blink of eye. His index finger stroking Law's cheisled chest. "Hey, you've got a nice body. You seem really perfect." He winked and moved closer to Law, kissed his cheeks. "Let's go to a place tonight. Only you and me. What d'ya think?" In Law's ear he whispered in an alluring voice. Again Law's heart skipped beats-not one but a few. He felt hot as Luffy's warm breath unknowingly hit his sensitive spot on the neck. Luffy still lining his finger on Law's well defined muscles. 

Before Law could say anything, he was interrupted by someone. A gratingvoice, " aww baby, I've missed you. Let's go and finish what we started baby. Luffy?"_ a garnet haired, tall dude standing by the half hanging designed curtains called out to Luffy. Everyone frowned except Luffy who seemed excited. 

Without waiting for a decent reply, the garnet guy started coming closer.

~tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc= to be continued. 
> 
> This chapter before had embarrassing mistakes due to my fatally lazy habit of not proofreading at all. ( I failed you, my existance. T-T )
> 
> Anyways, it still might have some SPAG error. Few changes were made.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	2. Heftiness

The garnet guy started coming closer.

"You've got some fucking nerve showing up after morning shenanigans." Zoro huffed, infuriated.

Kidd spared a glance at his direction but didn't bother to reply. He kept walking towards his goal: Luffy who seemed obstructed by his gang. "Move assholes. You ain't worth my time. Luffy baby, let's pick up from where we were rather interrupted. Where you wanna go?" 

"Luffy. We need to get the fuck outta here ASAP. Ace realised I was lying and he's heading this way." Vivi panicked. "Please let's go outta here." 

"Vivi calm down." Nami stated in a calm yet raging voice. "Luffy if you don't move your horny ass outta this club imma charge you 1000 bucks for every minute you spend here." 

Luffy pouted. "Oww Nami." He shifted himself to the seat from the edge of Law's lap. Tapped on Zoro's sboulder who was still huffing from anger. "Okay. Let's go to my place." He stood up, paused and looked at Kidd. "Some other time, okay? See ya around." Be winked at Kidd.

Luffy left first, followed by his best friend Zoro and the rest except Nami and Vivi. They formally bid goodbye to Law's group apologising half-heartedly for Luffy's ungracious behaviour. Then they left.

"Aww. The girls sure were hot."_ Pengiun broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah." Shachi agreed. "Should've asked for their number leaving Ace's girlfriend that is."

The group fell in small laughter until....

"I'm going home." Law deadpaned. The rest of the squad went mute. That was sudden. Like really sudden.

"Why what happened?" Afraid and apologetic, Bepo questioned.

"Nothing. Got homework to complete." 

Law departed with his squad without explaining himself a little more. 

His apartment was few blocks away from the pub he was in with his friends. The truth is he didn't have any homework 'cause it's unlike Law to leave home for a drink without completing his studies. He was displeased. Displeased with himself. How could a person force his feelings to flactuate a million times in few minutes? A guy on top of that. Not like he's ever thought himself straight but he never thought he'd ever be attracted to a guy either.

Despite despising skinship, he let that guy touch him. He thought that guy was pretty. Law even realised he was attracted to that guy when his body commenced responding to his touches and breath so warm. He felt he was attracted to a guy when his senses detected his stomach warmth spreading across his body. Then when that guy saw that red bastard, his eyes had shown stars which made Law's heart experienced the utmost coldness and heaviness of his lonely nights. His heart was geavier than ever when Luffy left without saying a word. 

He abhored himself. For a person to put him through the rollercoaster ride of emotion in a matter of minutes is..... is just disgraceful to his abundantly trained cold personality. He was really disappointed in himself.

Unlocking the apartment door, he entered the room void as his existance. There's nothing much in his place: a long, black couch, coffee table, tele and emptiness. He walked by the room to his bedroom and dropped dead on his bed that was also cold.

Thoughts in concussion. His mind bolting thousand kilometres a minutes. Veins carrying guilt, regrets and bitterness to his perpetually thumping muscle. He's never missed Cora more. After this change of his thumping pace, he felt dizzy. Mind in haze from burst of thoughts, disgust and memories. Without change of clothes, he laid in his bed not even bothering to take off his shoes. 

He's just tired. Spent from all the things that happened to him so far. Self-hatred acted like gravity on him that is hundred times stronger than Earth's. He just wanted to drift to sleep and had enough alcohol for that he guessed. 

When enough weariness accumulated on his eyelid, it was forced shut drawing drops of hot fluid out in the process. 

 

~tbc


	3. The Usual

Meanwhile at Luffy's place

"Sanjiiiii! Is it ready yet?" Luffy nagged.

"Hold your horses Luffy. It's just been 5 minutes. " Sanji screamed. 

"But I'm hungryyyyyyy." 

"I know. Fucking wait few more minutes."

"You're mean." Commenting on Sanji's loss of patience, Luffy jumped , still pouting like a chimp that he was, to Zoro's lap who was dozing off in the hazel, leathered couch.

Robin, as always, observed Luffy as if he's the most amusing thing in the universe. Nami and Vivi were gossiping about how Alvida senpai sundered their professor Buggy's heart. Franky and Usopo hyping over the new drone they made together. The voices, the conversation pattern way too familiar to Luffy's ears like a song you can't and don't ever want to stop.

About Luffy's squad, there were no sexual relationship or love between Luffy and his friends. The love he had for each of them was pure platonic. Outside his circle and family, he might let his instincts run wild, but within the people he locked in his pumping sanctuary, he would never slide his skin with other in any lustful intention. It's strange but that's how it was.

Zoro just groaned knowing it was only natural for Luffy to clinge to him. He's known that since the beggining of the time. They were born few months apart, Zoro being older than Luffy. Their parents were friend so it's only natural for them to be friends. 

Since Zoro had an acute form of dyslexia, everything he learned was a little late and by coincidence, Zoro learned walking and talking along with Luffy. Their first words were each others names, gurgled versions "oro" and "uffy". They learned to walk on the same marble path of Luffy's mansion at the same time. Zoro's father, Roronoa Mihawk always left Zoro at Monkey D. residence since he had to work outside town most of the time.

Monkey D. Rosa - Luffy's mom- was the mother Zoro only knew as his mother left them several days after he was born. So Zoro and Luffy was more like brothers. Zoro knew Luffy was clingy by birth. 

While Luffy straddled Zoro, waking him and his annoyance up in this process. At that moment, Ace busted through the hallway door startling Luffy's friends laying there. 

"Luffy! Where are you? Did that asshole touch you? I'm gonna kill that loser." Ace stormed through the hallway to where the were rested. Sabo followed by.

"Relax Ace. He didn't do anything. Want some meat? Sanji's cooking." Luffy grinned.

"Oh hi everyone. Hi baby." He leaned down to kiss Vivi who was so used to Ace's typical brother complex behaviour, she didn't even feel ignored anymore. Vivi kissed back- a simple one but expressed how much they missed each other. 

"Luffy I wish you stopped going out with random people. It's dangerous." Sabo voiced, concerned tone.

Luffy just laughed a little before bolting to kitchen to the hefty pull of sumptous smell.

"Meshiiiiiiiii." Luffy bounced to the chair near the counter where Sanji served Luffy's usual 4 person's serving.

Rest of the crew, eventually, walked into the kitchen.  
Sanji being Sanji, handed his specially crafted plates of food to ladies. And rest of them got the usual except Luffy that is.

"Boy! I haven't seen mum in ages! I miss her." Luffy spilled words and food simultaneously to which he received a knock on his head from both Nami and Sanji.

"They'll be back next week." Sabo confirmed.

"Yay~ Sanji seconds." Luffy yelled enthusiastically.

Apart from brother's conversation, there were background conversation of the girls about trending clothes, makeup and k-pop hype; Usopp and Franky going on about their superrrr cool inventions and there was usual Zoro and Sanji bickering. 

That's how it goes. That's how they spend their almost regular hangout. Luffy's parents don't make their schedule much different. After that, they watch movie in their colossal hall that had couches to fit them all.

"Infinity war today?" Nami question.

The boys hummed in unison. 

Then their movie began. It wasn't even halfway through and Luffy and Usopp fell asleep, drooling, snoring. Ace and Vivi were trying their best to tone down the sound of intense lip smacking and moans. Sanji rubbed Nami's back with one hand and held her hand with another. They had something going on. Only Robin, Sabo, Zoro and Franky were watching movie.

By the time movie ended, thankfully, Ace and Vivi got a room. Nami slept on Sanji's arms like this spot only belonged to her and Sanji dozed off, a euphoric expression settled on that awefully handsome face of his. Robin returned to reading her usual book (that's what she did when the girls and Luffy was sleeping). Sabo got blankets for the slumbering Luffy, Usopp, Franky and Zoro group and the SanMi couple.

"All I want is for you is to be happy." Sabo ruffled his ever-loved, sleeping little brother's messy hair and placed a soft kiss on Luffy's forehead. Sabo smiled.

This was usual. Their life. Luffy's life. Never lonely tears, never heart-wrenching sorrow and affliction. It was always light and loving.

The usual Luffy life.

 

~tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while I worked on this story. My phone broke and I lost the all the content of this story so I'm rewriting it and making few changes. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Pardon the SPAG error. 
> 
> This chapter didn't have LawLu at all but next chapter there will be LawLu scenes. ;) I'll try to upload next work soon. :)


	4. Do I look okay?

"Is that a pufferfish? "_ Ikkaku giggled, followed by the thundering laughs of Penguin and Shachi and Bepo's apologetic murmurs. Law said nothing. It'd be one hell of a challange to even embed a death glare in their sarcastic comments 'cause it's true he looked like pufferfish with those swollowen eyes and face. Besides, he didn't have the spiritual strength minus headache to get back at them. 

 

"How high are you man?" Penguin questioned. 

 

Ohh. That! Being nephew of drug lord Doflamingo had it's perks. Law just grumbled. This throbbing head of his was killing him. As time passed, he was skeptical of his ability to focus on the class that would start within ten minutes, so he excused himself and trudged to the washroom to wash away his puffiness and if possible, stress.

 

Thank God there was none in the washroom or else Law wouldn't be able to collapse near the sink row as he did. His head throbbed like hell. He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed between his eyebrows ease this pain.

 

Suddenly, he heard a moan and a groan of two voices coming from a stall in the middle. Following the voices, he peered at the stall and was shocked by a pair of foot and a slender pair of legs, kneeled down, the body seemed to be moving.

Apparently he wasn't alone there. He had other people with him one of them getting drunk of cum. 

If it weren't for that damn heart reacting to a certain stranger he met at the club yesterday night, he wouldn't knock the door to clear his confusion. Normally, he wouldn't give a flying fuck about who's screwing around in dirty, bacteria afflicted bathroom stalls but for some reason, he was skeptical of the person who was performing the fallatio stunt was Luffy. He coughed his lungs out so the horny dudes in the compact spacw would him.

And bingo. 

He immidiately stood up as the stall door banged with the other stall behind and an unknown guy jolted out, trying his best to blanket his features and eloped from the washroom. Law couldn't really see the other man as his grey eyes were scrutinising Luffy's swollowen, cherry red, small lips, saliva trailing around it. He couldn't let his eyelids drop down for even a nanosecond gazing from Luffy's usual ruffled hair, lustful eyes, his lips, his wet neck and the cheisled scarred chest peeking out of his red hoodie. He looked euphoric- more than ready to eat.

 

Wait. What?! Law shook his head up. First headache, then this blissf.... no awful sight of a man is really taking a toll on his body or why would his damned body feel so hot and a dent form in his pant similar to one early seen in Luffy's pant. 

Oh my guacamole! This shit wasn't going anywhere. Repeated pinnacle and cipher had got his swirling like a whirlpool. He collapsed. 

Seemed like Luffy wasn't unfazed by all that happened. Ignoring his aroused state, Luffy got up from the bathroom floor, walked towards the other man, keeling closer he bent down and queried, "Are you alright?" His face radiating from the most shimmering smile Law had ever witnessed.

Do I look okay? "Umm yes I'm fine." Law thanked whoever held his vocal cords tight enough not to shake. 

"Okay. You're flushed tho. Are you really okay?"

Shit. "Really. I am." 

"There's something in your pants~"

Oh fuck. That bastard is doing that on purpose. "It's nothing for you to worry about." 

"Sure." Luffy tiltled a little more closer than necessary, that's what Law thought. He was so close that his nose was touching Law's ears and his hot breath was shot at Law's neck. Law only grew hotter in anticipation.

"Hey. I know you like me." That bastard was using ASMR on him in a situation like that.

To Luffy's amusement, Law was aroused like hell just from the sight of him, so he decided to tease the poor being in the universe who was retraining his desires solely by all the will he had. Luffy chucked, ensuring his breath would hit Law's neck and gently sucked his earlobe. 

Law's breath hitched. He's sure he's marked by some kinda devil 'cause no matter how hard he strived to resist the urge to pin Luffy down on the ground and do things to him, it wouldn't be effective any longer. If nothing interrupted them at that moment, Law wouldn't be able to contain himself in his self-control lamp. Just any second now, he'd push that sucking bitch down and swallow him whole since his dick was uncontrollably twitching, moistening and screming for some friction. 

At that very moment when Law was about at the edge of falling in the pits of lust, a music came in, dismantling the aura of arousal. Luffy stopped what bad things he was doing to Law. He put his phone out of his pant's pocket and

"Nami?"

"I hope you're not fucking around in a dump?" Law could practically hear Nami loud and clear even though the phone wasn't on loud.

"Heheheh. Nami. Don't be mad."

"Yeah. We've Smokey's class in 2 minutes. You know he's gonna look for you first. Stop sucking dicks and come back right fucking now or I'll charge you thousand dollars for every second you're late." Nami hung up.

Law didn't know how he felt. He didn't know if he should be grateful or grimful for interrupting his meal time. With blank face, he looked at Luffy who was fixing his pants, his erected state had appeared to be diminished. Luffy just pulled the chain up, washed his face and walked towards the door of the washroom. 

"See you around." Luffy winked and departed, leaving Law steaming and draining from his crotch area. 

He was about to fuck someone for the first time in his life in such a place with zero care of this world. Wow! This was too much for him to take. Loads of imbalance within not even full 12 hours. 

To much Law's discomfort, he remained seated in the corner of the washroom, not bothering to receive the incoming call in his phone, not bothering to rub his throbbing penis, not bothering to stop his train of thoughts about Luffy. This is how it was. Moment without motivation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon SPAG 'cause this author is too lazy to proofread. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Also I'll be grateful for both appreciation and criticism. (I'm trying to improve my writing)
> 
> Thanks. <3


	5. Cafeteria (l)

Oh Holy Mosses! Did Penguin and Shachi ever stop their wild mouth, frantically commenting on how boobs of every passer-by girls giggled as they catwalked in front of Law's table, desperately wishing for his single glace. But Law? Did he have any idea? Of fucking course. He's anything but dumb. For fuck's sake, stop that cliched notice-me-senpaii act girls. If the paracetamol that he took after the fateful morning event was not in his system, only heavens knew what he'd do. May be he'd grouch out every eye that rayed on him, may be he'd slit every throat with a fucking scapel that dared to vibrate, may be he might as well murder every human being in this entire cafeteria.

 

He could, couldn't he? Yes, with the price of his decent life or may be his soul. Now this was something really inconvenient. Okay, whatever. When lunch arrives, they'll shut up and sfuff their faces.

 

Within few more minutes of torturous wait, Bepo and Ikkaku arrived with all of their lunches. It was a basic tradition of their squad since day 1 that any 2 of them brings lunch for the remaining people of the group. And this was more of a rule that no one complained about. Bepo pulled his chair which was right next to Law, his official seat, and handed over Law's regular sized onigiri and soda that contains high caffeine and passed Shachi's large hamburger to his rightful owner who already started nagging for Bepo was slow.

 

It was what they do regularly: morning classes together, lunch together in their regular large table that has numerous empty seats as they need lot of "space", spend their rest of the day together if they didn't have part-times. Life's quite okay for Law, moving in a straight line. No wild turns, no bumps and no mister, no mindless acceleration out of the rainbows. He was a stable nitrogen until a certain energy bombshell bombareded him to an unstable carbon and now he's fate? DECAYING.

 

At that exact moment, a hastily dramatic entrance entangled his attention. Boy, he's loud: the apocalypse of Law's life, a raging storm that messes all this oriented self into a coiled, unfathomable mess. There came Monkey D. Luffy, sprinting so hard then bumping and almost breaking a table, spilling all the content of it on the people sitting around the people.

 

The cafeteria was now dead silent. Nofork clanking ,no voice. There were curious, startled, worried, scared gazes directed towards the loud crash.

 

"Hey," oh-oh, the voice was raging, "what the fuck do you think you just did?" The guy who was on that table, having lunch with his girl clutched Luffy by the collar, his girlfriend behind him, desperately pulling the guy to let Luffy go.

 

"I'm sorry." Luffy apologised, half-serious face. He seemed to look for someone since his body shifted effortlessly under the strong hold, eyes scrutinizing the entire hall.

 

"Let him go." The girl panicked behind his man. "He's Ace senpai's little brother."

 

"Like I care." The man groaned, the desperation metre to start a fight was full.

 

Luffy was still searching, ignoring the man who was heating up red in pure exasperation, breathing so hot and hasty that it might blow a sandstorm away.

 

"Seriously? Men have weird ways of pretending that they humongous balls to their girls." Law heard Ikkaku mumbling to Penguin who was next to her shaking, probably trying to suppress a thunderous laughter.

 

"Trust me, you should," a croaky voice from behind echoed in the corridor that leads to the cafeteria amid the quiet environment, " unless you wanna be beaten in front of your girlfriend." A green-haired man entered the room, his heavy, muscled packed body accentuated through the tight navy blue v-neck shirt he wore, a black bandanna tied to his left arm like delinquents. His left eye had a long scar running from top of his eyes to the middle of his cheekbone: the scar screamed "bring on the blades, bitches."

 

Behind the green guy oozing with blood thirst, a group of other people appeared whom Law ws certain he'd seen in the club the other day. 

 

Now there were murmers filling up the soundless void. Law was hearing all sorts of garbage, unwantedly, from "Oh is he threatening his senior?" to "Heaven knows what his brothers will do to that unlucky guy." 

 

The situation was heating up and if nothing happened, there would be blood spattered, corpses will be everywhere like pollen. Okay, that was exaggerated. 

 

"It's okay, Zoro." Luffy seemed unfazed by the smothering killing intent around him. "I'll deal with it." Immediately, his expression shifted from search light to serious. "Hey." Voice bearing some heavy threat, some shimmering star that instantly died out to a inescapable black hole. "I said sorry. Let me go."

 

Like the other guy had any choice. If a cheerful, beaming light that shines so much to provoke you turns to the darkest substance to engulf you, wouldn't you be traumatised, trembling, begging for mercy? Of course, you'd. The guy immediately unhanded Luffy's red hoodie which was now crinkled from tight grip. He then swifted to his enormously terrified girlfriend, held her hands and dragged her out of the place passing by Luffy's squad in the process. 

 

The hall was filled with whispering chaos. Everyone kept eyeing Luffy and his squad as they got closer. Thankfully, Luffy's dark demeanour now converted back to his sunshine and cotton candy one. He was now talking to his friends and scrutinising the place until the demon had found his victim.

"Oii!" He excitedly waved his hand at Law, grinning like an idiot. "It's you!" Almost sounding like Law wasn't supposed to be here, or rather didn't belong here. 

Either way, Law was in trouble as he witnessed the legendary sprint - which caused the an uneasy uproar not few minutes ago- towards his table. Law was confirmed he'd been marked by the demon and he knew he'd need holy water, talisman, pentagrams and anything to keep that unholy ball away and his organised life closer.

 

There the boy was present, chest having from the sprit of a good distance of 50 metres. The time was so short and the muscles in Law's face was so stiff that he couldn't even make a disowning expression while all the eyes were on him. 

Well, his doom had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had been really long so I had to chop it up into 2 parts. 
> 
>  
> 
> Again, pardon SPAG errors and unhealthy form of writing ;P
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


	6. Cafeteria  (ll)

"Hey~" The largest photon Law had ever seen nearly knocked him out as he embraced Law from behind like they've known each other and shared these oddly comfortable skinship for eternity. Law noticeably flinched and almost jerked Luffy away but his body was somehow... somehow paralysed by the sudden heat wrapped around him.

 

Trafalgar Law, for the third time after club and washroom incident, didn't do what he usually did to any breathing thing that dared to touch him without his consent. He didn't shove Luffy off. He didn't dice Luffy with his frigging scapel he always carries. He just didn't. He couldn't. 

 

A sudden, distant cough snapped him out of his perplexed threads in mind.

 

"Umm..hi Luffy." Ikkaku. God bless her kind soul for she had been a fantastic witch to make Luffy lift his spell. 

 

"Hi~" -Luffy chimed unwrapping his arms off Law to which he was apparently grateful- "we can have lunch together if you guys are cool with it." He smiled at Ikkaku, circular orbs closing like an inverted crescent moon, rest of the facial features curved upward. The grin was blinding, dissolving any resolve of not letting him in.

 

"Sure" is the only thing the mesmerised girl could say. Sure she's not interested in Luffy as her night time partner but the boy's got a bouquet full of charms and it's admirable. 

 

"Hi you guys" ,Luffy cheerfully waved at Law's friends who were trying their best to mind their own business and not pry in Trafalgar Law's never-seen-before reactions. 

 

Still chewing on their lunch, they waved back, facial features crafted up enough to not radiate a immensely chrious vibe to the guests which included Luffy's squad sluggishly approaching from the direction Luffy beamed from.

 

"Hi guys"_Penguin and Shachi now waved at the group of people behind Luffy in unison_ "and girls~" There's that girl-persuing, thirst-supressed tone. Law wonders if girls find that creepy.

 

Luffy's squad greeted back. Surprisingly, there were enough chairs to fit 8 more people. Law felt a tons of eyes at their table but did nothing to prevent it but he'd sure be elated if he had could just disappear from this place for God-knows-how-many reasons.

 

From the book of Trafalgar Law's reasons to disappear, one of the reasons being Luffy sitting so close to him at his left where he could clearly listen to his bamboozling heart that's spanking his ribs spontaneously to get the fuck out of his body. If he'd do an ECG right now, traces of his mercilessly pounding heartbeat would be doodles all around. Aside form his heart, his stomach was acting strange, interstines tying knots that seemed impossible to untangle. Practically it's impossible, he knew that but he couldn't just depict his unforeseen acting up of hormones better in any other way to his conscious self. It's only a matter of time when the heat and red from the stomach cripples up to his exposed, pale cheeks, shading it embarrassingly pink.

 

And there was an oblivious Luffy: nothing like yesterday night's sex-starved Luffy; nothing like this morning's lust-dipped Luffy. This Luffy didn't even notice Law tensing up under Luffy's skin whereas in previous times Luffy saw right through him. "Does he have personality disorder?" Law mumbled, low enough that not even he heard.

 

Albeit being immersed in his self-cooked turmoil, he did have his half attention to his surrounding. It seemed his friends and his demon's friends are getting really cozy though in quite eccentric ways. Penguin and Shachi lambasted by Sanji for trying to flirt with his lady and Robin; Vivi, Nami and Ikkaku hyping up over gossips; Robin was paying attention to Bepo who was blushing and seemed like sprouting out some furtive, juicy details. Franky, Usopp and Zoro were getting lunch for the rest of them. Wait, what's Luffy doing? 

 

Law turned his head a little to left only to be attacked by Luffy's constant oogling. Oh deity! He felt heat surge to his face, heart swinging back and forth violently, puncturing his ribs and lungs, he's beggining to run short of breath. Law felt so attacked under those gaze. He tried to swallow air and successfully failed. No one seemed to notice his disassembled state.

 

"Are you okay?"_ voice modulated, a hint of concern. It was Luffy's voice, Low enough not to draw other's attention. He was close, close enough for Law to hear his constant breathing. This couldn't have gone worse.

 

If not for Zoro, Law was certain today would be the last day he lived. May that seaweed live and prosper forever for being kind enough to shove Luffy's large cola cup between their space and breaking Luffy's flow of exhaling air to his ear. 

 

"Ohh foooddd." Luffy was delighted to see his fries, chicken nuggets, chicken wings, pork cutlet buns and his cola all in large servings. "Thank you, Zoro." And there Luffy went digging in, without a care in the world. Zoro just nodded.

 

Law made a mental note of Luffy:  
1\. Loves food.  
2\. Likes to sleep around   
3\. Might have personality disorder.  
4\. Heart of the squad.

 

Usopp and Franky served the rest since Zoro alone had to carry his and Luffy's food, he couldn't help carrying other's food. That is because Luffy alone would consume 5 people's meal.

 

"Just to feed your curiousity," Nami chuckled, "this guy eats like a pig and is hyperactive so that's how he has that 'slender' body." The open-mouthed fool who Law called his friends made a node in acknowledgement. "And he steals food." Nami added. 

 

Gasps and laughs were heard. Small talks and chewing sound flooded the air. The aura was an amicable one.

 

Luffy paid no heed to the surrounding and kept stuffing is cute face with fries and meat. Law also kept nibbling on his lunch.

 

From the corner of his eyes, he observed at Zoro who threw occational glances in his and Luffy's direction. Vibes were neither scary or amiable. It's more of a concerned and calculating one. 

 

Lunch went on.

 

Sudden outburst of screams hooked Law's attention and but he didn't bother to turn around and see what's going on. 

 

"Kyaa she's so prettieeee." "My God am I dreaming?" "Oh man I love her so much." "She's hot bro."

 

"Staph screamin' worthless worms." Law cursed in mind as he's mind was drageed to the edge of losing by stupid human mutterings and several clamorous clanking of high heels. It came closer and closer, also Law's limit of snapping. 

 

And it stopped, right before the clanking felt like it was behind him.

 

"Now tell me." A women's voice, venomous. "Which of you had the audacity to touch my Luffy?" 

 

"What?!" Involuntarily, Law's jaw dropped a little and he looked back to braced by a towering woman.

 

Law had to admit she's a real beauty. Red thigh-slit dress showing her rosy-pale thighs purposely on display, hair as long as touching her waist, the slit at the top of the dress showing her bosoms a little more than nesecerry, on top of that she crossed her arms flaunting what she has and she's proud of. Her oval face and rosy complexion was accentuated by large, blue eyes incernerating all the people on Law's table except Luffy , arched eyebrows scrunched , pointed nose and a naturally plumped lip.

 

She's a diety.

 

"Not this again." Law heard someone, probably Nami, say this and could imagine her rolling eyes to the back of her head and multiple sighs of dissatisfaction.

 

Luffy turned around. "Hi Hancock~" there he's smiling shine at a stranger- at least stranger for Law.

 

"Luffy, honey, how've you been?"_ Hancock uttered. More pink being added naturally to her cheekbones, eyes softened. Like even Luffy's presence 10 metres away did things to ger like it did to Law. Nobody knew why. 

 

" 'm ofay "_Luffy spilled his words and food he's chewing on_ "fere." He quaffed down, "Have some fries. Don't be mad." He grinned the most shimmering one.

This was the reason why her face was transforming to crimson shade was indeed beacause of Luffy's charm. This boy with his charm could fight the sun and win. No doubt about it becaude Law also noticed his ears steaming. 

"Isn't that Boa Hancock, that model?" Shachi asked in a hush tone to which Sanji nodded. 

"Hi lady. Care to have a seat?" Penguin hesitantly offered.

 

"How dare you imbecile talk to me?" Hancock roared, silencing the entire cafeteria. Shutting Penguin up who was on the verge of wailing.

"He meant you can have the seat next to Luffy which is empty." Zoro spoke, unaffected by her overwhelming aura. Wait. There wasn't supposed to be another chair so where did it come from? What's going on? 

"C-can I Luffy?" Wow now there's someone stuttering for such an overwhelmingly dangerous charecter, Law thought. 

"Sure. You can have rest of my food too." Luffy grinned. He had few fries,wings and 20% of his cola left. He smiled at Hancock and she looked like she's in bliss as she sat next to him.

"He sure smiles at her a lot." Law mumbled to himself, feeling his lips form a pout. The inside of his stomach dropped; it felt like it'll collide with his spine anytime. Was that jealousy or what? Heavens help the poor, straying soul that's drastically evolving into an unknown soul form.

"Zoro. Call me when class starts." Luffy tangled his hand around Law's wrist and pulled him to get up; Law surprisingly responded. His damned body being really unpredictable today. "Let's go." There's that blinding grin again.

"Where? " This was the first word Law managed to vocalise after his salient demise commenced.

"Luffy." Hancock uttered, softly, extremely contrasting to the tone she'd so far used with other people. "Why'd you take this ugly dude instead of me?"

How fucking rude? And ey lady, who do you call ugly? Law surpressed the urge to disect her throat with his only choice of weapon (the legendary scalpel).Generally, he'd not give two shits about who calls him what but now his little crush was in front of him. If him being the stimulation to the heart fluttering was not called Law's crush, he didn't know what term to use for describing Luffy.

 

There were audible puffs of laugh and astonishment waving from the table.

 

"That's 'cause you haven't finished your food." To Luffy's remark, Hancock seemed bashful yet she's disappointed. With swirling cocktail of emotions, Hancock just nodded and , "take me n-next time." She started her meal.

 

"Let's go." Luffy repeated.

 

"Where to?" This time Law questioned louder under the grip of this younger boy.

 

The boy smiled. Law couldn't comprehend if that was a soft or naughty smile.

 

"To the stars." And Luffy dashed, dragging Law behind him who was clearly struggling to keep up his pace with the beam of photon. 

 

This was going to be a long day, Law mentally face-palmed as he desperately tried to match up his pace with Luffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the rest of the part. 
> 
> There might be SPAG because I didn't proofread. 
> 
> Thank you very much loveliest people for your kind comments even though the first chapters were messed up as I was desperate to push the story so didn't actually add details to scenes. 
> 
> Should I re-edit the chapters? What do you think? Lemme know if you want me to.


End file.
